A warm winter's wish
by Fenris Amon
Summary: Sheena and Lloyd Fluffly Fic, a oneshot. A thin layer of Snow covers Altamira, and there, on the roof, a person speaks to a hero about a 'plan' to get someone together.


Disclaimer: Celsius Tear does not own any part of Tales of Symphonia except a copy of the game, all rights, names and places said in this following story belongs to Namco.

_Altamira may of been a summer resort for the most part, but when the worlds were reunited, it turned the place into a temperate area. Where this would normally not pose a problem, because Fenrir mainly keeps the cold to where it is mainly needed, the area around Flanoir, the arrival of Efreet into the fray messed things up. To keep a good balance of power, one half of the year would be cold, while the other half would be warm for areas, that are affected. They called the coldness, winter._

_A blanket of snow covered the resort city in a thin layer of snow, the residents looking more like Flanoir citizens then those who live in Altamira, quickly changed and adapted to their new way of life, all thanks to their president, and the president of Lazerano company, Regal Bryant. He also continued the City's get-away theme, by adding several more attractions to the surrounding area with a snow theme to it. But this story isn't about how Santa Claus managed to get to this world, it's about two people, from two different worlds, with two similar pasts, and a…_

A Warm Winter's Wish

By; Celsius Tear

The young ninja quickly and nimbly jumped from tree to tree, her feet barely touching the branch of a tree before she jumped to another. She wore a thick parka that managed to let her still jump from tree to tree, but still keeping her warm, two snow shoes, a scarf that covered her mouth, and a cotton hat. The trees around her were covered in snow, their branches shaking ever so slightly when the women landed. _Damn, I'm making too much noise still! Gotta try harder!_ She thought to herself, her landings becoming ever more light. Without warning, the women jumped off a tree and onto the forest floor, scanning the area around her. She took off the wool hat and the scarf and looked around. Semi short black hair rolled out from underneath, her lips redder then normal due to the coldness and dark brown eyes scanning the forest.

"Sheena!" Yelled a voice from behind her, which suddenly materialized into a man who wore the same outfit as the women, only blue. He was clearly out of breath and tired, "How can you train in this weather? It's freezing out!" he scolded her. "I can barely keep up with you."

She laughed and cracked her neck, "Yea, but I have to be prepared if I'm going to be the chief of out clan, Orochi." she commented, "C'mon, let's head back." she smiled before jumping onto a tree and running vertically up it.

Orochi just sighed and took a breath, "dammit." he commented to himself before running up the tree himself at a slower pace then the women. _I'm not Lloyd, nor is he here, so stop trying to impress him!_ He thought to himself, he felt a slight pang of jealousy, but he knew that she only liked him as a brother and that this Lloyd can be the only one to fill her empty heart. _Dammit._

"Orochi!" Sheena yelled back, still jumping swiftly, "I'll be at the lake. I need to check something out." She yelled back, changing her course slightly. "Head back to town and inform Tiga before he gets too worried."

"Are you sure?" He asked, watching Sheena slowly deviate her movements to the left. "All that's at the lake is Ice and more Ice, then more forest!" He yelled.

Sheena did a quick turn, leaping in another direction, Orochi just sighed more, and continued his course.

The crystal lake was a sudden change in scenery from the forest, it was a rather large lake with seemingly no ways in or out of it, that was mostly sourrounded by forest, Sheena looked to her right to see a small feild, barely visable. That's the area of Mizuho she thought to herself, just reminding herself of where she was. Looking out into the iced over lake, she took a soft step on the ice, _Good, it's solid,_ she thought to herself and she carefully put both feet on the ice. _I've always loved the ice, but I've never seen it that much. It's so cold, yet so beautiful_. She sat herself down and felt the slight coolness of the ice smooth out along her bottom. _It's been so long already. And I still haven't had any word from him._ She laid back and stared at the cloudy sky. Her mind remembering the memories from the year before. It was her birthday, yet no one remembered. _Eighteen today. But where is my life going?_ She asked herself, _not much to my name, over stressed by the workings of the clan, not even a guy to call my own. I'm going to die before I'm 40, I just know it_.Sheena looked around her, the beauty of the snow on the trees quickly erased the saddening thoughts the filled her head.

It was twilight as they called it, the sun had long since set, and the moon was just starting to rise, but it was still light enough to see. "I'm not going to head back to Mizuho today. I need some rest." Sheena said to no one in particular. She stood up and reached into a pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. Sheena took off her gloves and began to fold a paper bird. Quickly, she chanted a spell into it, her words like sweet nectar of life. Almost exactly after her little chant was done, the bird's paper wings began to flap, as if it was alive. It then quickly took off, flying in the direction of Mizuho. She threw a tablet on the ground and it opened in a puff of air, a large metallic bird-like ship appeared in front of her. The ice began to crack. "Oh shit!" she yelled aloud, turning on the engine and jumping on it, just before the ice faltered and fell through into the water beneath it.

"There are three types of problems, not knowing what to say, not knowing where to go, and not knowing what to do." Sheena reminded herself for no reason, "That's not bad. Maybe I should teach the students that." The air rushed into Sheena's face, the coldness of the air like a bad joke from Celsius. The Vehicle she rode was called a Rehaird, a ship she managed to keep (or steal, whichever way you like it) from Lloyd and company from the adventure they had last year. Sheena just laughed at herself at this memory, "Did he give it to me? Or was he just really careless?" she asked herself. "So where am I heading? Hm, Well, Altamira sounds good. Hopefully it will be warmer there with the hot springs, just as long as Celsius doesn't do her jokes again.

Celsius looked around, the area was clear, her short black hair barely able to catch the breeze, and her cold blue eyes filled with mischief. She placed a small seal in the water and then quickly moved away, restraining a small giggle. She snuck behind a wall that separated that area of the hot spring with the other half. Sheena walked into the hot spring, unknowing about the plan that Celsius set in motion. In the other half, she heard Lloyd walk in. Great timing. As Sheena immersed herself in the water, Celsius snapped her fingers and the water became freezing cold, instinctively, Sheena Jumped out of the water, but as she did that, the wooden wall that separated the two halved fell. A naked Sheena staring right at a naked Lloyd. Celsius was never forgiven.

Sheena's mind remembered that moment fondly, she remembered the look of Lloyd's eyes, half scared, half freaked out. She didn't know how much he saw, but Sheena knew that she saw _everything_. "Gah! Damn hormones! Sex **after** marriage dammit!" Sheena hit her head with her left hand. Yet she still wasn't able to get the scene from her head. "Gah! Can't think about this! Dead Kittens! Dead Kittens! Naked Zelos!" Sheena immediately felt better, any arousal she had was obviously gone now. "At least that dumbass is good for getting me out of thinking about Lloyd's part." she said.

Sheena looked at the heads up display on her screen, it was only about an hours worth of flying until she made it to Altamira. "Well, at least it's something, how much gald do I have again?" She reached into her pocket in her coat and counted the gald pieces, "One…Two…four…ten…twenty. Okay Good. Twenty Million gald left." This money was Sheena's own personal stash of money she always kept handy, during the adventure, she accumulated a lot of glad, and since she didn't have to pay for anything, her personal bank account swelled.

About an hour later, Sheena began to see the snow covered roofs of Altamira in the distance, she mused herself by scanning the area around it for a place to land, making sure it wasn't ice instead of snow. A few minutes later, Sheena just whispered to herself _screw it_ and landed on the top of the hotel, putting the Rehaird back into it's miniature case. Altamira was a beautiful city, even at night, it was still lit up well. Looking off the edge of the building, she looked down below, people bustled in the streets heading from casino to store, to house to hotel, the city never slept, and it didn't need to. Sheena walked over to the doorway and pressed a button, with a beep a few minutes later, the doors opened to reveal a purple fur walled elevator, which she entered quickly.

Someone pressed a button. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." She looked over to her side, a boy her height stood next to her, she nearly died. "_Lloyd!_" she yelled out, her heart skipping a beat. "Lloyd Irving!"

The person looked over, she noticed his eyes dilating, his signiture spiked brown hair, his calm brown eyes. This was Lloyd alright, and they were standing so close to each other without knowing it. "Sheena? What are you doing here?" He asked, his first reaction to hug her, which he did…tightly.

Sheena smiled, normally her first reaction would be to pull away, but this was Lloyd, his warmth felt so calm and cooling, she felt safe in his arms for some reason. She returned the hug, and closed her eyes, "I could ask you the same thing you big idiot." she said warmly and jokingly.

"I"m too wrapped up in your arms. I'd rather not say anything." He commented, still holding Sheena tightly. "It's been what? A year already?" he asked.

"I thought you said you weren't going to say anything?" Sheena mused, still holding Lloyd as tightly, if not tighter. "One year, _precisely_"

Lloyd smiled again, "I was hoping to catch you later. I mean, at Mizuho, as like a surprise." he said, releasing Sheena and looking into her eyes. He wanted to avert his gaze, but this was the only person he wanted to gaze _at._ "I'll explain it to you later. Wanna catch dinner with me?" He asked.

Sheena nodded and smiled, "Defiantly. Let me change into something first and get a room." she added, wondering how much a room would cost.

Lloyd leaned against a wall, "No need, I got the presidential suite all to myself, I'd hate to see you somewhere else." He smiled, pulling Sheena by the shoulder to him.

"I'll take you up on that offer Lloyd." Sheena just shined, _Maybe I do have something to my name, and maybe, after tonight or tomorrow night, I'll have a boyfriend as well._ She thought to herself as she leaned against Lloyd's shoulder. "So just why were you heading to the roof anyways?" Sheena asked, pressing a button on the elevator.

Lloyd looked at Sheena, "Um, no reason. The elevator was already heading to the top when I got in. So yea, What are you doing here? Don't you need to be doing whatever you as clan chief?"

"Heh, and just what about yourself? I mean, you're the leader of the Iselia!" she commented, jabbing Lloyd in the ribs.

The swordsmen just laughed, "Well, I decided I needed a break, besides it's my eighteenth birthday soon in a week, so hell, I took the month off." Lloyd laughed. "And I also wanted to see someone who I haven't seen in a year."

Sheena giggled, "You mean me?" she added, with a slight tone of being funny, and the half serious.

Lloyd chuckled, "maybe, but maybe I came to see Zelos. His manliness makes me so..." Lloyd stopped himself, Sheena was fuming.

"Don't tell me your GAY!" Sheena could just imagine the results, being invited to their wedding. Scary stuff right there. _Oh god! Lloyd in a thong! No! Icky! Not right!_ Sheena hit Lloyd in the back of the head.

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding! Don't kill me! I'm here to see you Sheena!" Lloyd braced himself for another slap, but when he looked up, he just noticed Sheena sitting down against the wall of the elevator laughing, holding her stomach. Lloyd joined in promptly. Within a few minutes, the doors of the elevator opened up and let the two out on one of the higher floors.

The floor greeted them with a strong scent of flowers and a potpourri of other scents. A large hallway bid them entrance, with it's regal blue carpet and white walls with embroidered flowers. Each of the paintings on the wall was ornate in it's own way, one was a painting of Martel in all her holy splendor, the next mural was of the summon spirit of ice fighting with the spirit of fire. The doorway at the end of the hallway was preceded by a large grand staircase leading up to it. The double wooden door smelled of mahogany wood and the gold plated doorknobs looked as if they were just made.

"Nice, how did you pay for this Lloyd?" Sheena asked, gently and slowly walking up the stairs, gazing at the paintings and the walls that sourrounded her and Lloyd.

Lloyd grinned, "didn't need to. Regal paid for it as soon as he heard I was coming. Oh and Sheena," Lloyd ran ahead of Sheena. He pulled her to him and covered her eyes.

"Huh? Lloyd? What are you doing?" she asked him, a bit nervous. _What the? A fancy room, a surprise, um, Sex? What the hell? No! Not now! Dammit! I'm not ready!_ "Lloyd!"

The doors swung open, inside was a normal room, but laid out carefully in the center in a large box opened, it was colored purple with flowers lining the side, and the way the flowers were crafted carefully in the side of the box. Inside it was lined with purple velvet cloth and a single wooden pole horizontally jetted across the upper middle area of the box. On it, was the most beautiful dress Sheena had ever seen. A brilliant purple Kimono with white flowers dotted around it, the lining was a deep crimson red and the bottom of it was lined with the elements, red for fire, blue for water, lime for wind, green for land. Around it, were the Obiage, the Obi, and the Obijime. On the very bottom of the box were the geta sandals and tabi socks. Each a certain hue of purple.

Lloyd smiled as Sheena was in pure rapture, her favorite color, her exact height, and her measurements, she cold tell that this Kimono was made for _her_. "Sheena. Happy birthday." Lloyd smiled widely.

Sheena took a step forwards, "Lloyd...This kimono...It's beautiful Lloyd. How did you...?" She asked, stuttering holding the silk Kimono, feeling it's soft texture and staring at it's beautiful intricate design.

Lloyd stood next to Sheena, "I talked to Tiga and your grandfather seven months ago, I ask to make you the most beautiful kimono they can make, it took them six months to finish it. And well, I hope your happy Sheena." Lloyd looked at Sheena, her face was beat red in embarrassment.

"B-But Lloyd. I didn't even get anything ready for your birthday!" She felt guilty, Lloyd went through all this trouble to get her a birthday present, but she didn't get him anything.

Lloyd just nodded, "It's okay. But I just want an answer to this, would you want to go on a date with me, Sheena?" He asked taking her shoulder in his hand.

Sheena began to sob silently, "Of course you big oaf. Thanks. This is the best thing that's ever happend to me." Lloyd held her close and lovingly, and patted her head. "Thanks Lloyd. You're the only one who remembered my Birthday." she sobbed silently, all her feelings centering in on there and now, here with Lloyd.

After ten minutes of silently crying, Sheena managed to pull herself together and go back to her old self, well, as normal as she could possibly get being in the **same** room as Lloyd, changing. She forced Lloyd to go into the bathroom while she changed ever so carefully into the kimono, keeping only her underwear on beneath it. While it may be chilly and snowy in Altamira, it was still quite warm considering, only at 24 degrees Fahrenheit, and the special magic spells for warmth embroidered into the kimono, Sheena could manage wearing only this and her undergarments. The kimono fit perfectly, contouring to her body as if it was sprayed on, not even the straps of the bra could be seen underneath it, but it still fit closely enough that if one squinted, it would be possible to see the outline of where her belly button is.

"Okay Lloyd, you can come out now, I'm changed." Sheena chirped, her voice with a happy tone to it.

Lloyd wandered out of the bathroom, himself changed a bit, out from his red shirt and blue overalls, into something a bit more comfortable, namely a red wool sweater and blue jeans. He stared at Sheena, checking her out, examining her, "Wow! You look beautiful! Absolutely stunning!"

Sheena blushed furiously, she always felt fine around guys, but around Lloyd, she couldn't help be always be a bit flushed, but she still trusted Lloyd with her life. "Hehe, thanks Lloyd. You look fine yourself." Sheena took Lloyd by the arm and interweaved it with her own, Lloyd noticed that her hair was tied up in a bun.

"I think your more attached to my arm then I am Sheena." He joked, starting to walk towards the exit of the room. "But you can have it for today." Lloyd smiled, patting Sheena on the head with his free arm.

Sheena looked up at him, "So where to?" She asked, in perfect step with Lloyd.

Lloyd gave a nervous laugh, "Well, I wasn't exactly expecting you to be here, so I'm not really sure." he laughed it off.

Sheena just giggled softly, "That's just like you. C'mon, let's look around a bit." Sheena let his arm loose a bit and grabbed his hand, then she ran, dragging Lloyd behind her like they were children again. Lloyd couldn't help but smile, a date, with (in his opinion) the most beautiful women in the entire world, in a perfect landscape, in the perfect place.

From behind the staircase, a green hue emanated, a slight scent of fresh flowers and flowers filled the air, a women dressed in green, her skin like an iridescent shade of lime green, stood there, watching the two enter the elevator. She smiled. "So your plan hast come into play, has it now, o guardian of Flanoir?" said the women, with an almost other-worldly tone to it.

From behind the women in green, another women walked forwards, and set her hand on the other women's shoulder. "You expect otherwise?" She grinned. Her pale blue skin contrasting with the brilliant green aura. "You can go Mana. I'll take things from here."

"Then I shall. Good luck Celsius." with that, pink blossoms gathered around her and in a whirl of wind, she disappeared.

"Show-off."

As the elevator made it's way to the bottom floor, Sheena laughed at past memories, about the time she totally ditched Lloyd, which made both of them feel bad, but in the end they still managed to go on their little date afterwards, they got in a little talk at Flanoir. But this is really their first official date.

"So how about after we catch a little something to eat, we head to the park, then to the stage?" Lloyd asked, remembering how last year, he took the wrong tram and wound up in the park instead of the katz stage, which then he got scolded by Raine for being 20 minutes late.

"Sounds good to me. How about we head to Regal's restaurant? Towards this time of night from what I hear, he cooks some of the dishes himself." Lloyd added, pointing over to a large building that had a large sign with a chef's hat.

Sheena nodded, "Sounds good to me! I haven't had Regal's cooking in so long. I wonder what's on the menu." Sheena asked, walking Lloyd over into the building. It reminding Lloyd of the stone buildings in Palmacosta, and the insides were very fitting with the theme, this was obviously a sea-food restaurant, and this was Sheena's favorite kind of food. Lloyd had a taste for it, but never really had that much. One common food they did **_love_** though, was shrimp.

"Ah! Sheena and Lloyd!" resonated a rather deep and familiar voice from back in the crowd, the blue hair that was once long was now trimmed back slightly, and the muscular body hadn't changed, but Regal was still Regal Bryant. "What brings you here?" He asked them, "Before you answer, allow me to seat you." This turned a few heads, wondering who could be so important that Regal would be their servant. Regal sat them right near the area where one could see how the food was being prepared. "Welcome to Regal blue ocean. Today's specialties are among my favorites." Regal said confident in his mannerisms. "The sea scallops are fresh from the ocean, deeply boiled in butter then sauteed to perfection. The Flanoir Lobster is in season as well, while taken carefully from the best parts of the Flanoir region, their seasonings once cooked are considered heaven itself. And last, but defiantly not the least, is a delicacy from around here, the Altamira shrimp basket. While it's name may sound simple, the dish is most defiantly not, only the best of the best perfect shrimp are taken, but it's only draw back it's the cost. But from which, I shall omit."

Sheena looked at Lloyd, then back at Regal, "What do you mean? You shall omit?" She asked Regal.

Regal laughed gently, "Well, Lloyd has informed me that it is your birthday. And who am I to deny one of my friend's days of joy. The meal is on me. Any idea what you want?"

Sheena looked into Lloyd's eyes and Lloyd returned the look, in perfect unison, "The shrimp basket." loud enough to get a few more looks from the other costumers.

Regal chuckled, "Then it shall be. I will be back in a few minutes." With that in memory, Regal walked back behind the counter and yelled a few orders, then his voice faded. Within a few more minutes, Regal returned with a bottle of wine and placed that, as well as two cups on the table. "This is our most prime vintage, taken from the vine on this very day 120 years ago. This is the famous 'heaven's gate' (_author's note: Harvest moon fans! You should know this!)_ Made from a very well known brewery in a small town to the south named Mineral town." Regal set each of the glasses in front of Lloyd and Sheena and carefully poured the red liquid into the crystalline cups. "Now then, if I may." Regal pulled up a nearby chair from an unoccupied table and sat down near them both, "How has your lives been? Lloyd? Sheena?"

Sheena looked at Regal, "Well, it's been stressful, the past year, I've had to deal with so much stuff, so much stress is bad for my complexion, you know?" She said, remembering the past year.

Lloyd nodded, "Yea, same here. Soon after I got back, word spread around town that the Mayor had died, and I was unanimously selected as the new mayor. It's been stressful with me too."

Regal nodded, knowing what they meant, "here's a word of advice for both of you. Don't sweat it. Normally the first mistake every new leader makes is that it has to be done** now** when in all reality, it doesn't have to be done at that very moment. I'm not telling you to stop doing all your work, just don't do it so fast. Also take breaks every so often to live a little." Regal looked behind him and looked at some of the cooks. "Anyways, I must take my leave. It seems I'm needed in the kitchen."

Lloyd looked at Sheena and just smiled, "well, I supposed Regal is very busy. We can always talk to him later."

Sheena nodded, "Yea,guess your right." she then chuckled, "So, how's Iselia doing?" she started, spiking a conversation between her and Lloyd.

They spoke of their happenings of their towns that they controlled, sharing stories from the past year, from when Lloyd found a boy washed up on the shore to the north of Iselia, after a few months they found out that he fell from Exire, and he nearly got stoned to death when he was wrongly accused of something or another, and Lloyd had to save him. Sheena told the story of when they had to help clean up Heimdall from debris from the tower of salvation and they found miraculously five kittens trapped under a giant rock in a small hole, and when they took them in, they turned out to be tigers, now these tigers fiercely guard the entrance to Mizuho.

"You've grown Lloyd." Sheena commented, taking a small sip of the wine, and leaning back on her chair a bit, staring at the light fixture above their seating, the lights slightly dimmed.

Lloyd looked slightly puzzled, "Have I now?" He asked.

Sheena nodded and looked at Lloyd in the eyes. "Yea, you have. I mean, you've always been dependable and very head-strong. But over the time I spent with you, you've become," Sheena thought for a moment.

"Become what?"

"How should I say it? More perfect." Sheena felt blood rise to her cheeks, she could barely believe what she just said, "I mean-You've always been perfect Lloyd, but that's not what I mean, I mean, yea, I meant it, but you've become more like what a man should be! Not that you never were, but-"

Lloyd smiled and cut Sheena off, "I got what you mean. You've grown yourself Sheena. But your still the same Sheena I met and knew from long ago, you've gotten over your fears, and you have people you can trust now. But I still know you're the Sheena with the kind eyes and an even kinder heart." Lloyd looked at Sheena square in the eyes, almost as if they were speaking through their minds. Almost as if their feelings already confessed. But as they were staring at each other, Regal presented them with their food. Each one beautifully made to glorious perfection. Nothing less would do for Regal Bryant. Their food still bubbling from the heat, and their wine being poured again by Regal.

Soon enough, Sheena found herself with Lloyd in complete silence, but this wasn't the kind of silence that is created from an awkward situation, this silence almost seemed blissful. The kind of silence of complete understanding, the point where she could almost read his thoughts. For a split second, she could almost hear Lloyd say "I love you Sheena." but when she asked, Lloyd just denied it.

_When did I fall in love with Lloyd? It wasn't love at first sight, or was it? He cared about me when I fell in Ossa, he explained to me that he was thinking about me after I fell. He always gave me these glances when I wasn't paying attention. Zelos said he spoke of me fondly whenever he mentioned me. But why aren't I annoyed by this? Do I like having someone pay this much attention and care for me? Why does it have to be him? Why him? _

"Sheena, your awfully quiet." Lloyd said, finishing up a bite from his shrimp.

Sheena looked at Lloyd nervously "Heh, sorry. Just fishing through some thoughts in my head. How's the shrimp?" she asked, changing the subject.

"It's fantastic!" Lloyd replied gleefully.

Sheena agreed, "Yea, I know. Regal really knows how to cook."

Sheena and Lloyd just sat there, eating at their own pace, talking silently about this and that.

Regal found himself behind the restaurant finding the women with the blue skin leaning against the wall. "How is it?"

She smiled, "Perfect. You did great Regal. Now I must go to set up part three of my little plan." The women walked off, but before she fully left, she turned around, "Tiga sends his regards. He wishes to touch glass with you again someday." She jumped off the nearby pier and disappeared in a few shards of ice.

Regal nodded, "You have a real knack for setting things up, don't you Celsius?" he told himself, before returned to his part-time job.

Sheena and Lloyd finished their meals in about 45 minutes. After speaking with Regal about their meals, they left the building, smiling, they noticed it was already pitch black out and it was slightly chilly, so they walked over to a nearby clothing store and took a good look around, Sheena settled on a purple coat lined with fur. Sheena tried to argue with Lloyd about paying for it, but he insisted that he should. As they walked out, Lloyd took off the small tag and placed it carefully on Sheena.

"Lloyd, how can I repay you? I feel guilty letting you pay for all this." She said, with strong concern in her voice. Lloyd just looked at her.

"Fine then, repay me by joining me on the bridge." Lloyd smiled before he turned towards Sheena, "Mind if you meet me there in fifteen minutes? I have something to attend to." Lloyd said, somewhat serious, but with still a tone of lightheartedness in his voice.

Sheena nodded, "Sure, what's up?"

"Just meet me there, kay?"

"Fine." Sheena said as Lloyd left her quickly, heading in the opposite direction from the bridge. Sheena felt slightly heartbroken, "Man, dammit. Does he always have to do this?" Sheena kicked the ground, "Oh well." As she walked towards the bridge, she noticed a small, almost invisible plaque near the edge of the bridge, it read;

_Whilst a dream may never be a real,_

_A wish granted on this bridge may seal,_

_The cold day's eve on which this hallowed height,_

_the warmth of two sending their wishes into the night,_

_lest may be overheard from the giver of life._

"Strange, I didn't see this here before." she shrugged it off, but kept it in her mind, deciphering it in her mind, she finally managed to conclude that it meant that a wish granted on this bridge on this night alone, made only by a couple, may be granted by mana. She suddenly felt nervous as to why Lloyd might of asked her to goto this bridge and why he was spoiling her.

"Hey! Sheena! I'm glad you made it here!" Lloyd ran up to her, panting, "I'm sorry about that. Had something to do." He hugged Sheena tightly, then peered out into the endless ocean that lay before them.

Sheena blushed as she gazed into the same expanse that Lloyd did. "H-hey, what did you want to bring me here for?" She inquired, not daring to look at Lloyd.

Lloyd just stood there quiet, with a slight smile on his face, maybe not even a smile, he just stood there staring out into the ocean.

"...Lloyd?"

"Sheena. I-I'm sorry." Lloyd admitted suddenly, still unchanging his point of view.

"For what?" Sheena began to shake slightly, her mind going crazy in nervousness.

"For everything, I mean, I don't know, but I feel as if I've been ignoring you for the longest time."

"Nonsense! Y-you've always been there for me, against Volt, Kuchinawa, Mithos! So what should you be so sorry for?"

"But I've also been there for everyone else. I wanted to do more with you Sheena, I mean, everything with you. I love it when your around and stuff, I love it when you talk to me, you tell me your exact feelings. I love it just when you just stand there."

Sheena just stood there, absorbing what Lloyd was saying.

"Sheena. I don't know what to say really. Your, like everything to me, and I really don't know what to do."

Sheena felt herself starting to cry, but she still just stood there.

"I know. You must like someone else, I'm sorry. I'm like telling you all this stuff all of a sudden, I must really be at my wit's end. Heh. I just had to get that out of my system." Lloyd smiled widely at Sheena.

She couldn't bear it anymore, "Lloyd, your at least everything to me as well." she said under her breath, "you're the only person who I can see myself in their eyes. Dammit. I enjoy every moment that we spend together. I enjoy it all. All I wish for is us to be together, that's all I ever wished for to begin with." She said between sobs. She turned to Lloyd and hugged him closely, rubbing her cheek against his chest.

Lloyd held her, rubbing her back, "Then will you? Do you want be with me?"

"Yes!" She pulled away from Lloyd, and quickly grabbed his head, pulling it towards her with force, she pressed her lips against his and closed her eyes. Lloyd tilted his head slightly, and held the back of her head. For those moments, nothing ran through her mind, except for the moment she shared with Lloyd.

Ossa.

Luin.

The tower.

Meltokio.

Mizuho.

Volt.

Kuchinawa.

Flanoir.

Heimdall.

And Mithos.

The sun hit Sheena's eyes as she slowly rose from her bed, she looked out the window and noticed it was another sunny day. She barely knew where she was, but the dream she had, it felt so real, but maybe it wasn't. She felt her heart break, that she was so in love with Lloyd, that she dreamt about him and her kissing on a romantic night. But as she turned to get off the bed, her mind thought, _bed? What the? Mizuho doesn't have any beds._ She turned to see the pillow next to her empty, But it had a note on it, it read:

_And my wish was for me to always be in your heart forever._

_-Lloyd._

Sheena felt tears well up in her eyes, "Lloyd!" She yelled aloud, holding the note close to her heart. The room she was in was highly ornate, the bed slept two people, it was slightly elevated with stairs leading off it, in the corner was a purple box with flowers on it, on a nearby chair was a purple jacket, she remembered. It wasn't a dream. She quickly put on her clothes and the jacket. She noticed that the purple box was empty and the kimono was already carefully folded, with a note that said it was being cleaned carefully at a nearby dry-cleaner's. She ran out of the door, completely ignoring the person standing right next to it, leaning against a wall.

Instead of using the elevator, she slid down the railing on the spiral staircase leading down to the first floor, she gained speed as she passed other people who were staying there, she stood up on the railing, and started to run down it with perfect grace and accuracy, as she finally reached the first floor, she just saw the boy about to exit the front door, ignoring the scolds from the workers, she kept her sights on the person who was about to leave. "Lloyd Irving!" she screamed. He turned around, only to be jumped by Sheena. He somehow  
managed to catch her and keep his footing. Again, she forced his lips to her's. Only this time, he returned the kissed.

* * *

Against the wall leaned Celsius, about to light a cigarette, but she threw it into a nearby trash can, "Screw it, Who am I kidding? I don't smoke." Celsius hummed a random song to herself, placing her hands behind her head and walked down the stairs. In her small rucksack she carried, there was a sign, it explained about how if someone gave a wish on a certain night, it just may come true.

"You love abusing my powers, don't you Celsius?" asked a women behind her, the fragrance of flowers filling the air.

"Oh shut it Mana. You know you don't care if it's _them._" She commented, not even turning around.

The women giggled, "You have me there fair Celsius. Then until we meet again." she disappeared into a large gale of wind which filled the area. And suddenly disappeared.

"Your still a show off."


End file.
